Business As Usual
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: GP!Rachel is a successful business woman who frequently requests Quinn's "services". WARNINGS INSIDE. SMUT.


Rachel's a well known business woman and because of that she goes to prostitute rather than risking a relationship, if a spiteful ex told people she had a penis it would ruin her.

Quinn is the woman who Rachel turns to every time she needs to get off, or experience something new.

WARNINGS: Contains anal, dub/con (kind of), orgasm denial, a strap-on and a cock ring.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.

-/-

Rachel backed into the room as she let Quinn enter.

"I want you to fuck me. You have total control."

The escort's eyes widened. She'd never been given control by any of her clients. Some wanted dominated yes, but not controlled. Quinn nodded.

"Take off all your clothes, just drop them on the floor."

She watched as Rachel clumsily pulled off her tailored suit and noticed that there was still a slight hesitation present when the brunette got to her briefs. But the woman managed to shrug it off and drop them down to her ankles before stepping out of them.

Rachel stood, naked and nervous, in the middle of the room as Quinn stood fully clothed by her suitcase, and those hazel eyes locked onto her semi-hard cock.

"Lie on the bed." Rachel immediately went to do so. "No! On your stomach." Rachel paused with confusion, sitting on the bed before she did as she was told. Frowning as her cock was pressed upwards and tight to her body. "Hands above your head."

Quinn grinned as she took in the sight of gorgeous brunette laying there for her use. So different from her previous clients. "Don't look." Quinn crouched on the floor and popped the lock on her case, quickly pulling out her tools. She had longed for an opportunity such as this and now she was actually being handed it. And getting paid for it.

After getting the desired equipment, she stripped off her skirt and panties, then buckled herself up.

She walked slowly towards the bed, dropping the rest of the toys next to Rachel's body on the bed, before placing a knee on either side of said legs and taking in the sight before her.

She could tell Rachel was nervous, from the way her hands were clenching and unclenching against the pillows by her head. She ran a pale hand down the smooth expanse of her client's back to the little dimples in the base of her spine.

She leant her body down over Rachel's, ensuring she put her full weight on her (knowing it would put almost painful pressure on what she was sure was now a full erection), and husked in her ear, careful to flick the sensitive shell with her tongue. "Get up on all fours so I can put your little cock ring on."

Rachel moaned as she felt the weight on her body disappear and she immediately did as she was told. She was embarrassed to admit that she needed such a device but it had been painfully clear in their previous sessions that Rachel simply had no staying power (she could pop it back up quite quickly at least). Okay she was still relatively new to sex but she was too easily stimulated. It came with shunning that particular body part of hers for so long.

She hissed when Quinn fitted the device around her sensitive member but also noted that it was in good time as she was already producing a substantial amount of precum and they had barely begun.

"Open up that pretty mouth of yours." Rachel's eyes widened as Quinn fixed the ball gag around her head. She hadn't... "No safety word. You gave me control, so I'm going to do what I want." Rachel gulped and nodded unnecessarily.

Quinn grinned wickedly as she looked to that gorgeous ass in front of her. She was very much an ass girl and she hadn't had the opportunity to fuck one... Properly. It had only been one finger and she got dumped straight after. Why girls hated it she didn't know. She often slipped a finger in her own ass while fucking herself or clients. She loved it.

She ran her hands over those tan globes and heard Rachel whine and she shifted. The brunette herself was startled. She never thought anyone would want to do that to her. No one had ever even...

Then Quinn pulled her cheeks and apart and she felt herself clench. She heard Quinn moan and she jerked forward as she felt something warm and wet swipe up between her cheeks and directly on her virgin entrance. God... She was giving this woman all of her firsts...

Quinn could feel herself gush when she saw the tiny hole constrict when exposed. And the taste... Mmm... The feeling of the wrinkled ring of muscle reacting under her tongue. It was heaven.

She wondered what would be best to prepare the woman for what lay ahead. Tongue, then finger?

Quinn hummed as she continued to lap at the puckered dot as her client whined like a little dog. Hmm... Quinn's bitch. She liked the sound of that.

She began to firm her tongue, changing her licks to prodding and focusing her attention on making the tight ring give way. It took some time but with one firm push against the muscle, it pressed in before suddenly giving way and Quinn's tongue surged forward. It travelled, unrestricted, into Rachel's rectum, until no more was left, and the walls of the channel squeezed down around the intrusion.

She could hear Rachel squeal but she loved it. She loved the delicious tightness and she quickly began to explore it. Driving more and more noises out of the brunette. Quinn was holding Rachel's cheeks apart, her tongue firmly up her ass and her nose at the base of Rachel's back. It was slightly off-putting how the strap-on she was wearing jutted out as she bent down to work.

It was after nearly ten minutes of swirling her tongue around and using it to fuck the little hole that she finally pulled the wet muscle out. She straightened up whilst remaining on her knees and kept the brunette open. The puckered entrance was a light pink and shiny with Quinn's spit but it was no longer a closed furl. There was a slight gape- the circumference of a biro pen- and Quinn needed it wider.

Rachel herself, was now laying on her chest, with her ass up in the air. She was panting and sweaty. Her arms had given out when she felt Quinn's tongue breach her anal ring and take her final cherry.

She couldn't get over how Quinn had done that. She had felt it sliding around. It had never occurred to her that being the one penetrated was something accessible for her. She actually loved it and longed for more even if she was embarrassed by it. She felt more like a woman by feeling something fill her up.

Quinn popped the cap on the lube and considered stretching Rachel with her fingers. It would be safer and kinder... She was wanting to get to the main attraction. She sighed and smeared lube all over her cock before getting some on her index and middle fingers. Better safe than sorry...

Quinn wasn't going to waste time and do it fully, instead she swiftly pressed her index finger into the slight gap, it was just that bit too small to do it without resistance. The blonde found herself wiggling her digit about a bit before Rachel was relaxed enough for it to continue.

She pressed her finger around, against the warm walls then worked her other finger in. She blanked out Rachel's pained groan. After a mere five minutes of her pumping her pale digits in and out of the excruciatingly tight tunnel, she pulled her fingers out and lined up the cock head.

She heard Rachel whimper and smirked. The silicon head was pressed tauntingly to the clenching hole which made Quinn moan as it looked like the pink ring was kissing her dick. Those full buttocks framing each side of the baby blue dildo.

"Ready baby?" She thought she saw Rachel shake her head, but she had control so she wasn't about to stop. She grabbed a tan shoulder with the hand that had been in Rachel's butt hole, and simultaneously pulled her backwards as she thrusted her strong pale hips forward.

She sighed with relief as she was finally inside, even though Rachel had let out an almighty scream, (which was thankfully muffled by the gag). God, she could feel the soft skin of that tan ass flush and warm against her hips...

"That's it baby." Quinn leant over Rachel, infinitely glad that the woman was so small as it meant she could pin Rachel's arms in front of her body and pound her way into that glorious little asshole of hers.

She had forced Rachel down so that she was lying on her poor little hard cock, and her breaths were hitting the back of the brunettes neck as the bed creaked with each pump of her hips.

When Quinn began, her dick barely moved any where, those walls were holding on too hard. The resistance was too great but now it was beginning to lessen.

Quinn regrettably eased out of the brunette's rectum. She wanted Rachel back into the position she had been in previously. As her cock was still half in the beautiful hole she decided to see what it looked like now.

She pleased her palms into the soft, glistening flesh and pushed. Her own hole squeezing against the bulb she had pressed into herself. The pink ring was stretched tightly around the blue cock. It looked so full.

She let go of her cheeks and pulled Rachel's hips up, causing the brunette to move back onto her knees and force the dildo back into her bum.

Quinn reached between those long tan legs and undid the cock ring, freeing the hard length from painful pressure. Rachel was barely holding on. Then she reached up and unsnapped the gag.

That's when Quinn really began to fuck that ass. She no longer held back, her fingers digging into delicate hips as she pounded her dick in and out without care. "Tell me you want it."

"I-want it," Rachel whimpered. Quinn was pummelling her prostate continually, and it felt like her butt was on fire. She could feel her orgasm about to take over.

"Where do you want it?" Quinn panted. She started to rotate her hips as well, wanting to widen that little hole so Rachel would never forget.

"Ah! Ass, I-I want it in the ass! In my ass," Rachel choked. She couldn't hold it and began to cum. Covering her thighs and sheets, as it spurted out in ropes.

Quinn felt wet warmth splash her and knew Rachel had lost control again. "You love me dicking your ass huh?" She could just imagine how the cock would now be swinging limply between her thighs while Quinn continued to thrust.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. She was too sensitive but the unforgiving silicon kept up it's relentless assault on her anal walls and her prostate. She couldn't handle this much unfamiliar stimulation. Her legs gave out and she grimaced as she fell into the mess of her own cum and Quinn was then inadvertently driven deeper into her hole.

She hissed in pain. "I'm gonna cream on your ass! You want that? Go on, ask for it." Quinn demanded, yanking Rachel's head up with her fist in her hair.

"Please cream on my ass, I-I want your cum," Rachel grunted as her head hit the pillow and she felt her ass grow wet.

Quinn groaned," Fuck yeah." She managed to squirt her juices over the precious flesh and placed a harsh smack to the bountiful globe, before pulling out once and for all.

Rachel lay there in her own mess, while Quinn opened her up again to see what she had managed to do.

The blonde nearly came again at the sight before her. What had been an obviously virgin hole, pale pink in colour and unopened; was now an angry red colour, very well fucked (if she does say so herself), and could now easily accommodate a ping ping ball, as it was gaping open.

Quinn was extremely proud of herself. She cupped Rachel's balls as the woman lay there. She may hate men but she had a fondness for Rachel's sac. It was kind of cute. She loved how they fit in her palm, it made them so easy to squeeze.

"Where's the money?"

"Second drawer."

"Thanks, baby. Same time next week?" Quinn asked nonchalantly as she slipped off the bed, undid the harness and began to pack away.

"Um... Yes." Rachel wasn't entirely sure that she would be recovered by then. Her bottom was really rather sore. She was sure that going to the bathroom was going to be a painful challenge.

Quinn smiled," Don't worry, we can lay off the bum fun for a while. You should google something for that."

Rachel grunted a response, she really didn't want to move.

Quinn shook her head fondly, Rachel truly was her favourite client.

"See ya Berry!" She called as she went to leave the room.

"Bye Fabray!" Quinn chuckled and shut the door.

I wonder what we'll do next week...

-/-

Review, anyone?


End file.
